


Road to Redemption

by Kiki242



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki242/pseuds/Kiki242
Summary: While they may be friends again, Charlotte and Becky aren't what they once were. Now Charlotte has to work her way back into Becky's trust fully and show her she's not that person anymore so they can get back to what they were in 2015. But Becky still wear the scars of Charlotte's betrayal and her new boyfriend isn't helping matters





	Road to Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like Charlotte and Becky's friendship amended way too quickly and there should have been more resistance from Becky to forgive Charlotte and this is my take on it but with a romantic twist. I hope you all enjoy.

Charlotte frowned, immediately tensing and sitting back in her seat. Her eyes narrowed in on the couple walking towards her booth, in a little diner she and a few of the others discovered on the back roads of Memphis. Her companion sitting next to her kicked her rather roughly under the table. Her head turned sharply to Naomi, who was casually eating her egg white omelet (something Charlotte and Becky introduced her to). The former woman’s champion did not bother to take her eyes off her plate to meet Charlotte’s gaze, but she did have a piece of advice to give, “quit glaring at them like you’re a bitter ex.”

Charlotte became defensive, her figure tensing even more “I’m not glaring at them, I’m just-”

“Thinking about how you wish you hadn’t chosen a title over Becky, because that could’ve been you?” Naomi interjected between bites.

Charlotte didn’t respond, she instead brought her eyes to her own plate and realized her appetite was now nonexistent, which was a rather a shame, her meal had been delicious and full of protein.

Becky and her new boyfriend, Thomas, slid in the booth opposite of them. Charlotte gave them a forced smile in greeting and prayed that Becky couldn’t see beyond it.

Naomi, on the other hand, gave the couple a true bright smile, “Hey, guys”, she greeted, “what took you so long?”

It was then that Becky blushed and the couple looked at each other sheepishly. Charlotte immediately knew what that meant and her stomach turned to the point she thought she was going to be sick. Underneath the table, she balled her fist up and fought off the sensation, while Naomi tried to fight off a grin at the whole thing.

“Car trouble,” Becky improvised.

“Happens to the best of us,” Charlotte ground out, before picking up her fork and forcing herself to eat as a distraction.

It only worked for a very small amount of time, “Charlotte?”

Her blue eyes snapped up to meet Thomas’s own, surprised that he was addressing her. In the month that he’d been dating Becky, that hadn’t really talked, but that could have been attributed to the time on the road (though Charlotte’s cold exterior played into it).

“Becky told me you did gymnastics as a kid. My niece is getting into it and I was wondering if you could offer any pointers?”

Taken off guard, her mouth hung open agape as she tried to find a response. She looked to Becky who was looking at her expectantly, as though she knew Charlotte had the perfect answer, and that made Charlotte want to give it, So, she swallowed her pride and gave her advice.

 Not too long after that, the waitress came by to take Becky and Thomas’s orders. During the wait for the food, the couple began to act in a way that was disgusting, in Charlotte’s opinion. There was touching and caressing, the two being lost in each other, and that was perhaps what burned the most.

Enough to the point Charlotte excused herself to go to the restroom, where she contemplated staying for the rest of the night. As she leaned against the sink, trying to rein in her emotions, someone joined her in the restroom. Charlotte looked up into the mirror to see Naomi waltz in, wearing a knowing smirk. “Why are you getting such a kick out of this?” the blonde growled. It didn’t match with the former Smackdown Women’s champ personality, enjoying someone else’s pain.

“Because you deserve it,” Naomi replied simply, coming closer to the taller woman. Charlotte let out a sigh, and bowed her head down, her hair curtaining her face. She did deserve it. She knew that her betrayal of Becky two years ago had left scars on the Irish woman that would probably never heal, and would probably never allow them to be what they once were.

The lines had been incredibly blurred during the PCB days, that had been in this stage where Charlotte had no clue whether or not to call them something officially, even though they hadn’t done anything in the physical sense. But they had been just so lost in each other, it hadn’t really mattered (but Charlotte really had wanted things to be physical between them).

Swallowing thickly, Charlotte stood to her full height and turned to Naomi, “Wanna head out early?” The two opted to travel together this time around, for several reasons. One being how close they were to Nashville, which excluded Charlotte from traveling with Becky, and Jimmy and Jay had been wanting to spend some brotherly time alone. It also made even more sense with both of them currently living in Orlando, which was where the next show was going to be.

“You wanna start heading back tonight?” Naomi asked surprised.

“The drive will take my mind off things and I really don’t want to be near Becky right now,”

For the first time that night, Naomi gave her a sympathetic look and conceded to her wishes. The pair exited the bathroom and left the diner after giving the flimsy excuse that Charlotte wasn’t feeling well. Becky seemed skeptical, looking at the pair with a quizzical eye. Her gaze zeroed in on Charlotte, who stood before her, and a frown spread across her face. That look let Charlotte know that Becky knew she was lying.

“Have a safe drive, and feel better Char,” Becky said, disappointment clouding both her features and tone. The two best friends stared at each other for a moment, Charlotte taking in the disappointed look in Becky’s eyes and feeling awful for being the cause of it. The mood became tense, and Naomi took in how oblivious Thomas was to it, and she felt bad for the guy. He seemed nice and didn’t deserve to be playing the role of a substitute. It was obvious he was, considering that physical features he shared with Charlotte. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, and built like a house.

“See you later, Bex,” Charlotte bid in farewell, then along with Naomi, headed for the exit, all the while feeling Becky’s gaze boring into her back.

After about 45 minutes of driving down the road in silence, Charlotte finally decided to speak, except her companion in Naomi had been dozing off by that point. “You know,” the blonde began, “it’s not really fair.”

Naomi had to blink away the sleep from her eyes and turned to look at Charlotte with a frown for several reasons, one of them being that she interrupted her sleep, and the other being that Charlotte thinking the predicament she was in was unfair, despite herself being the cause of it, and the last reason being that she was in no mood to hear Charlotte be an angsty mess. She preferred raging, pissed off Charlotte to that. “Maybe you should’ve thought about what you were giving up two years ago,” she commented before attempting to go back to sleep.

“That’s not what I meant”, Charlotte replied rolling her eyes, “I was referring to the fact that while I have to watch Becky be with someone else, which I can admit I deserve and it’s my fault, but Sasha can just ask Bayley to be her tag partner once and it’s a one-way ticket to into Bayley’s pants.”

That got a chuckle from the Orlando native, “you’re a mess, Charlotte.”

“I’m serious. She got it so easy and she damn sure didn’t deserve it,” Charlotte argued.

Naomi yawned and turned to look back at Charlotte, “That’s completely irrelevant to your situation, Flair.”

Charlotte grumbled in response, annoyed at Naomi for not getting the point. But she decided to let the conversation die then, and let Naomi get some sleep.

Some ways away, Becky was starting to head back to Memphis with Thomas. The topic of discussion within the car was Charlotte, and Becky’s amending relationship with her, which made Becky uncomfortable. Talking about going back to what she and Charlotte once were with her boyfriend was problematic to say the least, especially with how she wasn’t entirely truthful with him, about their history. She hadn’t told him how close they were, about how all Charlotte had to do was say the word and Becky would’ve been hers.

“Charlotte seems to be a little reserved,” Thomas commented, not taking his eyes off the road, “how did you two become friends in the first place?”

Becky shrugged, “we just connected during the transition to the main roster,” she smiled softly as she reminisced, “it was natural.”

“Do you think you will ever get back to what you once were?” he questioned.

She faltered and visibly tensed at the question, drawing a questionable look from Thomas. “I don’t think so, I don’t think I can ever trust her like that,” which was the truth. Becky was terrified of letting Charlotte in like that again, her heart couldn’t take another betrayal and Charlotte Flair was ambitious as ever. She was also as beautiful and alluring as ever, and that made her dangerous. It was quite the conundrum, being happy and enjoying being friends with Charlotte again, but with a small knot in her stomach, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Becky turned to meet Thomas’s gaze, and realized with utter disappointment that his blue eyes couldn’t take her breath away like Charlotte’s did earlier at dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Please leave a comment telling me what you think and how I can improve


End file.
